TEEN TITANS A 'Deep blue sea' cross over
by Kaida-Youkai
Summary: This is gonna be hopefully funny, Very dramatic, a robinStar, BBRaven, and AlexAqualad....Alex is my character by the way. htis is a deep blue sea cross over, so i hoep you like it! Rated PG-13 for there will be cursing in later chapters.and a little blo


Teen Titians/deep blue sea cross over  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Alex, David, and poor ol' Dr. Burnes  
  
Chapter one  
  
Starfire sighed happily as she walked in to the main room. Cyborg and beast Boy were doing some sort of race on the PS2, Raven was reading, and Robin was typing on the computer. She walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. "I'm talking to my sister." Robin said, obviously not paying attention. 

"you have a sister?!" Cyborg and Beast boy cried in unison.

"yeah, she's about four years older than me. Works as a marine 

biologist," Robin replied, adding, "And she just invited us to see the only great white shark in captivity."

"How will we get access? Unless she works at the lab-" Robin cut Cyborg off.

"She works at the lab in question, lead marine biologist, Specialty, Sharks. Wanna see a pic of her?" Robin turned to face all of his friends. Starfire began to jump up and down, and cried. "Yes, yes we would!" 

"What she said." Beast Boy added, as he and Cyborg paused the game, and walked over. Raven rolled her eyes, and eventually came over to.

"Well, there she is guys." He said, as he downloaded a picture on the computer. A teenager with light aqua blue hair, and light aqua blue eyes slowly appeared. she was on the edge of a tank. She was wearing a knee long white lab coat, and it was buttoned in the front, so all you could see was a little bit of a powder blue turtleneck sweater. "Raven, she has one of those crystal thingys like you have! Only it's yellow quartz I think.." Beast boy said. Raven sighed choosing not to correct him. "She looks nothing like you Robin, and I've noticed usually brothers and sisters on earth have similarities." Star said looking at the Pic. "Alex originally had black hair." Robin said, loking at the pic. 

"Ooooo………How did she change it's color?" Star asked.

"Star let's not get into that shall we?" Raven growled turning away. "Well, guys, I'll be back in about a hour." Robin said, standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Beast boy asked. "Going to met Alex at TGI's, so we can get the letters of recognition to go into the lab." Robin started out the door. "May I come with you Robin?" Starfire asked hopefully. "yeah, I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind." Starfire happily followed him out the door.  
  
"David, you know as well as I do that the shark won't survive in captivity for long!" Alex cried into her cell phone, as she waited in TGI Fridays for her little brother, Robin. she poked at the chicken salad in frotn of her. _"Well, Dr., You won't have to worry about that for long. I'm signing you onto the research group, Aqua."_ A mans voice replied on the other end of the line. "But you know perfectly well I think that's foolishness! Making a man eating shark smarter than it already is!" Alex said a bit too loudly for the other people in the restraut. Nearly all of them leaned towards her and went, _"Shhhhh!"_ about this point Robin and satrfire came in, but Alex had her back to them. _"yes well, your the specialest on sharks, so you know most about their antamoy, you know what will harm them, and what will not."_

"It's still madness! If you need translation of what your saying, it's: 'I'll pay you this much if you'll go and get eaten by a shark smarter than you.' I mean, David come on!" Alex said angrily, and every one in TGI Fridays once again went "Shhh!" Robin walked over to Alex, Starfire not far behind, and tapped Alex on the shoulder. Alex looked up, and smiled,

"David, I'll argue with you more about this later, bye." she said hanging up, with the last bit of David's protest died off. "Sorry about that." Alex smiled. "Go ahead and sit down." She motioned to the seats across form her.  
"Ah, you must be Starfire! Robins told be so much about you!" Alex said, standing up, extending her hand to Starfire. Star looked at Alex's hand, then to Robin, confused. "Um, star shake her hand." Robin whispered to Star. Star extended her hand, and Alex shook it with a firm grip. 

"You looked stressed." Robin noted, still standing.

"I am." Alex rubbed her head, just above her left eye.  
"But, to the reason I invited you here." Alex reached for a thin briefcase, opening it. "how many are you going to bring with you?" Alex asked. 

"Five others."

"Okay………" Alex pulled out five papers, and handed them to robin.  
"I'm sure you'll love it. You better be there tomorrow, because if I have it my way, it will be free by the day after tomorrow." Alex's cell went off. She checked the number, and ignored it.

"I better go." Alex said getting up. She and Robin did a quick hug, and then she hurried out. "She seems very busy." Star said looking after Alex. "yeah, she is. But you have to be with her job." He nodded towards the door,and they headed out, back to the tower. Star couldn't help but look longingly at the tabels, imagining she and Robin siting at one, eating some sort of food. (A/N: Brightest comment I could think of at the moment)  
Alex began to put on her white lab coat,. once she got it on, she proceeded into a building. "Hello Sam." She siad to the security guard on duty. "Hello Alex." "Need we go through the scaning process?" Alex asked. "No, we need not." Sam smiled at her, and clicked a button, in which opened the galss door. Alex smiled at him, and quickly ran through. She pulled out a walkie once she was saftely out of his hearings reach. It was balck and blue, with a tear drop on the front.  
  
"Aqualad, have you found anything?" Alex asked into it. "No, but the underwater lab is just like any other, only with a titanium gate around it, and two great whites swimming in it." Aqualad grumbled. "Okay, give me a update if you find anything, like the sharks getting smarter. Don't try to talk to them though, they may, er, let's just not say if they're getting smarter, shall we?" Alex said. "Alright, going back down to search some more." Aqualad said, his walkie going out. Alex put hers back into her pocket, and ran to the stairwell that lead to the top of the great white tank. "Friends are we ready?" Star asked excitedly as she floated around the kitchen. "Yeah we're ready star." Robin siad getting up from his place at the breakfast table, stretching. "yay! Star cried, and flew out the door. The other titains followed her, their excitement on a low level, after being woken up at four in the morning by Star 

.  
"I don't wanna go." beat Boy wailed, as they walked down the street. After about twenty minutes of this, they came to a large building.

"This is it." Robin said. He pulled out the five pappers Alex had given him at TGI Friday's. They went in, to be stopped by the security guard.  
He was tall, had short blond hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Excuse me, but you need a slip of recognation or a-" the guard began, but Robin held out the forms. He looked at them a minute. "Oh well, right this way. I'll take you to where Dr. Alex is working. The great white tank. Oh and my names Sam." He smiled at the titans kindly. He turned and pressed a button, and pulled out his walkie, "Stan, I'm going to take Alex's guest to her workstation, you there?" 

"yeah, I'll be at there in about-" the voice sounded muffeled, as if the person had a lot of something in their mouth. soon The guard who must be stan came in, still talking on his walkie, while eating a dounut.

"Well, right this way." Sam said, sighing at Stan, leading th titans on. Soon yells could be heard in echoing through the halls.

"ALEX! YOUR MAD!" A man screeched. "Your really blowing this out of-" Robin immediately recognized the calm but seriously annoyed, voice. There was a heavy thud, and a lot of glass breaking. 

"Oh no, not again!" Sam cried running down the hall as fast as possible. "Dr. David has a bad habbit of starting Fights with Dr. Alex." Sam opened a door, and ran in. the titans folowed, Star and Beast Boy looking scared, Robin fearing for the man who was arguring with Alex, Cyborg blank faced, and Raven grinning. About the point they burst in, alex was holding the man by his forehead, while he was pointlessly swinging trying to hit her. After a minute he stopped, breathing heavily. The doctor wasen't a very tall man, had thick brown hair,a dn wearign a knee long lab coat with some brown work pants for a suit. he looked up, horrified, as Alex brought back her free arm, and punched the man into the wall, with abnormal ease.

"Well, while they fight, want to se the great white?" Sam asked. All the titans looked past him at teh fight, And soon Cyborg said-

"Um behind you-" too late. The poor guard was thrown to the ground by Alex falling on him,

"Oh now your going to get it you idiot!" Alex screamed, grabbing a vase resembling test tube. Let me tell you, the man's voice changed from alto to soprano really fast. Robin broke in before she could knock the doctor out cold.

"No, ALEX! He's not worth it!" Robin cried, grabbing her arm. Alex looked down at him, her lab coat torn at the sleeve, and she looked back at the doctor. 

"yes, Robin, of course your right." she turned away. The doctor chose to arise the agure again, by spitting in the area Alex was before she turned away. Alex stopped, turning, and lunged at the doctor again, making him scream like a girl. Cyborg grabbed Alex's arms before she could tackle the doctor, and held her back.

"Alex you are terribly lucky how important you are to the expidition, or you'd be fired by now." the doctor said, through gritted teeth.

"Your lucky I'm being held back." Alex growled, also through gritted teeth,

"Don't you see? Your experiments are foolishness! Your going to get killed in your experiments, and that's why I'm NOT taking part in them!" Alex added, looking at the doctor.  
He lunged at her, and she used Cyborg as a lift so she could kick the doctor away.

"Alex, what's going on here?" Robin asked. He and the other titans could sense the tension between the two(A/N: I know that's a bit of a DUH, but.........) . Cyborg let go of Alex, who was looking at the doctor. "You can't convince me to come, and you know that." She said turning away. "How about a 100,000 when you go there, and another 100,000 when you get back? More than enough to pay for your little brother's college fund." The doctor grinned, knowing he had Alex pinned.  
Alex looked at Robin and then back at the doctor. "Fine……you win………." She growled through gritted teeth, knowing that she'd never be able to raise that much in time for his college fund unless she helped on teh cursed experiment. She also knew better than anything even though Robin was smart already, he'd get nowhere in life with out at least a bachelors degree in something. Alex scowled going towards the door. "What is going on here?" Robin repeated. "I'll tell you more after we see the so called, 'beauty' of the experiment." She glared at the doctor for a minute, who was obviously gloating over the rare victory. "Dude, if looks could kill." Beast Boy muttered, looking at Alex. "Trust me Alex, he's not worth it." Robin said, worry in his voice. Alex nodded, and walked out of the room, holding the door open for the titans. She had one hand behind her back. Robin looked at it. "I'll hold the door." he said, taking her place. Alex began to curse under her breath, reveling a vase that was behind her back. The doctor came out, and looked at the vase, in which alex handed him to put back in the room. Then they continued down the hall, leaving the doctor behind. 

'Well, here she is guys." Alex stoped in front of a large tank. They didn't see anything, and Alex looked confused for a moment. then she smiled.

"Well, I want you guys to wait here, I'm going to see if she's in the feeding pens." Alex clicked a few buttons on a control panel, and the wall slid open. she went in. "Dude, your sister is a deranged phsyco path! She dosen't have a line between good and evil…." Beast Boy stopped and thought for a second, "Just like you!" Robin glared at him for a minute. Alex ran up the stairs, and started to peel off her lab coat, and her tutel neck, reaveling a black and blue wet suit top underneath. Then she puleld off her plaid skirt, and shoes, showing a pair of tieght capree like wet suit bottoms. Alex was soon at the top of the tank, and she threw her pile of cloths on the floor, grabbing a dart gun, and some short time scuba gear. She slipped on the mask, and breathing regulater, and jumped in. she tapped the regulater,  
'Can you hear me?" She asked,her voice echoing over the loud speakers. Robin gave her a thumbs up. Alex began to kick her legs, and started towards the bottom of the tank. "What happens if the shark comes up behind her and she doesn't noticed?" Beast Boy asked. Robin galred him for a moment, which had become a pretty regular thing. "Okay okay." 

"ALEX DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH ThAT SHARK!" the doctors voice rang in the air behind them.

"What was that? I'm sorry I must not be able to hear you over the fact of THE TEN THOUSAND GALLEONS OF WATER AND FOUR FOOT THICK WALL OF GLASS!" Alex yelled over the speaker, making every one cover they're ears.  
"Sorry." Alex said innoccently as she continued her decent down and to the back. The doctor looked like he was about to explod. "Boy, she know how to push his buttons." Cyborg said, not really paying any atention to the doctor. Alex looked towards the back, and started to swim towards it, soon disappearing, untill finally, she was a little dark blue spuldge in the water. "Ewwwwwwwwwww." Her voice echoed over the loud speakers. "I think I found out where doctor burnes has gone……….." Alex said, sounding disgusted. "I'm coming back up. I-" Suddenly the transmission went out.  
Robin was first to react. He ran to the little control pad, and hit the code in.  
Cyborg opened his mouth, about to ask how he knew it, but Robin blew it off, running through the door.  
"Guys, sorry about that, but Our friend wasn't exactly happy with me hanging around her after noon snack. Truth be told, I wasn't happy hanging around there either." Alex's voice echoed over the speakers once more. Robin looked relieved. At least he was until a heavy thud was heard over the speakres, and Alex didn't respond to say what that was.  
Alex didn't see the shark coming, she had her antention on getting to the surface. But, Suddenly out of no where, something big slammed into her side, and threw her against the wall, her head hitting it was a sickening crack, but over the speakers, sounded only like a thud. Any way, Alex slowly sank to the bottom, out cold. Her head was bleeding 

"I think I see something!" Star cried, as the red stream appeared.

"Um, star, that's not a good sign." Cyborg said, as Robin came over quickly to look. His eyes got big, and he ran through the door, The doctor following him. "She shouldn't gone into the tank with out asking me!" He cried. "Well, I dunno, maybe she didn't because you were being a big asshole." Robin said through gritted teeth. "So?" The doctor spat back, as the came to the top of the stairs. Robin ran over to the rack with wet suits, and scuba gear. "Your not going in there?" The doctor asked, looking at Robin as if he were crazy.

"Shes my sister." Robin growled, puttting on the wetsuit, and Scuba gear.

"And I am going with you." Star said, coming up the stair case.

"Robin, you're a good friend of mine, but I don't like getting wet, so I'll watch the moniters and tell you when the shark is close by." Raven said, coming up behind star. She went over to teh moniters, and sat down, turning them on

.  
"And I'll disract the shark!" Beast Boy said cheerfully, turning into a SwordFish.

"You won't be so cheerful when your being chased by the shark." The doctor threw in gruffly. Cyborg came up. "I'll Help Raven." he pulled up a seat beside Ravens, and put on some ear phones. Robin had to smile, but shook his head. " Star You better stay up here. I can handle this." He slipped the mask on, and dived in. "Okay, Can you guys hear me?" Robin asked, ajusting the speaker. "Lound and clear robin, and for some odd reason, Raven thinks it's important I tell you this: The reson why we couldn't talk to Alex was because she had hers turned off, so we could only hear her. I couldn't blame her though, this Doctor guy looked like if he could get in touch with her, He would probably blow her eardrums out. And of course, if we wanted to talk with her, it would have helped if we were up here, but- Ow!" Cyborg said, sounding slightly metallic. Robin nodded,wondering what the 

ow was for, and started down, and towards the back.

"Where is the shark?" Star asked, looking into the water 

.  
"I don't know, it's disappeared off the screens…….." Raven muttered.

"I think it knows the camera's blind spots are!" Cyborg cried, as a bit of a phin flashed by on the screen. "_She _knows." The doctor corrected. "Robin, the shark knows the blind spots of the camera, it's like a super smart shark or something!" Cyborg cried into his comuicater Robin remembered what Alex had said in the restraut, _"Here's a translation of what your saying: 'I'll pay you this much if you get eaten by a shark who is smarter than you!"_ those were her exact words. 

"Guys, I don't think is an ordinary shark…….I think I know what the experiment is……." Robin trailed off, as he saw Alex at the bottom of the tank.

"ROBIN! LOOK OUT!" Cyborg yelled, as the shark started to shoot for Robin. Robin got out of the way just in time, the sharks side phin about a inch from touching him. Robin started to swim down again, till he was at the bottom of the tank. He grabbed alex's suit form the collor, and started to swim up as fast as he could.

"Robin, that sharks coming at you again! I'm sending Raven in to help you!"

"Don't! I'm all most to the surface-" The cameras showed the shark slammign into Robins side. The shark then hit him in the head, after hitting him in the wall, and then his transmission went out.

"Azoraith, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, standing up, and holding her hands to her temples. The shark was covered in black energey, making it so it couldn't move.

"And you didnt' use that earlier WHY?" Beast Boy Cried. "I suppose I didn't think about it." Came Ravens short reply. Robin watched as the shark turned black, with energy. He chose not to ask why Rven didn't use that earlier. He started to swim up. His head broke the surface. He swam over to the edge, and pushed Alex onto it. Cyborg came over pulled her the rest of the way out, and then helped Robin out. The doctor guy ran over to Alex. In the little time she ahd been above water, her blue hair was matted with fresh blood. "Looks like she got hit hard." Beast boy said looking at it. "No, head wounds just bleed a lot." Robin replied, standing up. "Thinks she's okay?" Cyborg asked looking at Alex. Suddenly Alex shot up, throwing a punch at Robin. "Oh, sorry." She said, relizing that Teh shark wasen't there,and lowering her hand, feeling her head where it was bleeding. "Better wash this off." She got up and stretched. "Thanks you guys." Then she glared at the doctor. "Let me guess. You started the experiment." Alex growled. the doctor looked terrified. "Um….what would you do to me if I said yes?" He asked tentivly. 'Let's save that untill you answer my question." Alex growled. "Well, um see………" He trailed off. "Get to the point." Robin growled. "Y-y-yes I d-d-d-did." The doctor stuttered. "RAH!" Alex yelled, doing a small jump at him. Not a pounce or anything that would hurt him. It was only ment to make him run and wet his pants, In which it did.  
Alex began to a laugh, but grabbed her head halfway through her laughter, and she sat down on the floor a second. "Well I suppose I better go to the infirmary." Alex said swaying a bit as she stood back up.  
"I want you guys out of this room. If the experiments already been started,…………." Alex trailed off, as she headed towards the door, still holding her head. She looked back,as if to say, 'Coming'  
"We'll be just a minute." Robin said, turning to look in the tank. "Don't stand so close." Alex warned, and then she started out. Robin looked out the door, to make sure no one was coming, and he closed it, locking it. "Robin, Your sister said we must get out of here!" Star cried in a horrified whisper. "What if she finds out?!" 

"Don't worry, this will only take about ten minutes." Robin muttered. He went over to the seat Raven was in, and she got up, allowing Robin to sit in it. He began to type furiously, and a picture on the screen appeared. It was of a shark, or atleast, of it's brain, and a blood stream appeared beside it, and all this data came up. Star gasped.

"Whoa..now I see what Alex was talking about." Raven said, looking at the data. "What? WHAT was she talking about?!" Beast boy cried, looking at the data, trying to figure out what they were freaked out about. 

"So this doctor guy wants to make a super smart shark……..Alex was right…..he is being a mad man." Cyborg trailed off.

Alex opened the door to the infirmary, and went over to the sink, and she started to wash the wound out… "Man…… I should'a known that David would start the experiments witout telling anyone." Alex muttered, drying her hair, an then started to put pressure on the wound. She went over to teh cabit to find some antibacterial, and in the end, found the supplies to make stitches,so that's what she did. "I think we've found out more than enough." Robin frowned slightly. 

"I wonder what the point of doing this is………" "Oh, no you don't! If you go into detective mode, you won't be out of it for a while, and from your E-mails, it's been a age since you've seen your sister!" Beast Boy cried, and covered his mouth at the last bit he said. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing reading my E-mails?" Robin demanded. "Let's just get out of here and find the infirmary, Shall we?" Raven muttered, heading for the door, Star and beast boy right behind her. Well, beast boy was more or less hiding in front of star, trying to get away from Robin just in case he was mad about the E-mail thing. Robin and Cyborg followed. 

Alex started towards the locker room door, in which was in the infirmary. She went in and opened her locker, pulling out her walkie.  
"Aqualad, do you read me?" She asked. She waited for about five minutes.

"yeah, I'm here, sorry, had to get out fo the water." Aqualad said. "Alright, seems we're going have to watch another shark, that's already smart enough to find the blind spots on the cameras in the tank." Alex pulled out a ear phone/speaker, attaching it to the walkie, and then slipping it on. She sat the walkie down, and then pulled out a tieght fit black t-shirt,a dn some tieght fitting black bell bottom jeans. She also pulled out some fancy black sandels 

.  
"Your kidding right?" Auqalad asked after a minute or two.

"No, I'm sure of it. The thing nearly ate me, and threw off my transmission all at the same time! And you remember Dr. burnes? He went missing a few days ago, after being in that lab room over the tank, and I found his body in there when I was in there to day. I'm going to get some workers to get it out." Alex sounded saddend by the last bit. Dr. Burnes had been a good friend. She pulled off the wet wetsuit, and put on the jeans and shirt, and shoes last off all. "Your kidding? I didn't even know he was working on the project." Aqualad sounded shocked. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Alex muttered, as she started to losely briad her hair. "Didn't he ask Burnes if he wanted to be the doctor of the project?" Aqualad asked darkly, his meanign obvious. "He did, I was there, but do you really think he would kill some one for saying no?" Alex asked, as she tied her braid with a poney tail. 'Well, he wants to make three supersmart sharks, so, what do you think?" Aqualad asked. "I don't know, I really don't know." Alex muttered, rubbing her head in which just gave a very painful throb. "Hey look, I've got to go, My little brothers here, and it's been ages since we've sen each other, So I'm going to go. Don't call me unless it's a emergency, K?" Alex said gruffly. "yeah, sure, beside, I haven't got enough info as it is. See ya." Aqualads Walkie went out. Alex pulled the mic off her ear, and unplugged it from the walkie, puingt it in her black backpack purse. she hooked the walkie onto her hip, and she went back to the infirmary. 

"You guys, we're lost." Beast Boy said looking down the hall. Every door,and every hall, looked exactly the same. They all had Aquarium tanks inbetween each door, full of fish, every now and then some sharks.  
"Beast Boy's right, we are lost." Robin said after a time.  
"How shall we find your sister, if we can not find the infirmary?"Star asked. Instead of answering her Robin pulled out a little GPS system Pom Pilot. He also pulled out a little plastic pen, and started to tap on it.  
"This way." He said pointing down a hall.

"But we just came that way!" Beast boy cried. "Where did you get that?" Raven asked. "We both have one, just in case." Robin said, as he started down that hall. "And you didn't use this earlier, why?" Cyborg demanded. "We needed the excersise." "NO we didn't! WE fight bad guys everyday!" 

"Not for the last four weeks."

Cyborg figured he had a point, but not a very good one.

Alex opened the infirmary door, and went out into the hall.  
"Hmmmmmm……….they better not still be in the over head shark tank.…" She muttered darkly, heading down the hall towards the shark tank. she pulle dout a littel Pom Pilot out of her purse,and looked at it. "Ah, good, they're not still in it..." She muttered.

"Looks like she's coming towards us." Robin mutered, looking at his little pom pilot.

"You know, when she was in the tank, she said she'd found Dr. Burnes……wonder what she coulda ment by that." Cyborg said thoughtfully. "Dunno." Robin shrugged.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review, i reeeeeeally wanna kow if it sucked or if it was good! This Fan Fic came out of no where, so I doubt it was any good.............PS I'm way to damn lazy to make it the way it should look, so pleeze, don't get mad at me...thats me mum's job.


End file.
